Ira y otros sentimientos
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Anakin esta realmente cansado de que el consejo no confíe en él y de que el mundo parezca darle la espalda. Con todo perdido decide que es hora de actuar y demostrarle a su maestro lo que siente.


Star Wars no es de mi propiedad, claramente.

Se que no es maravilloso, pero espero que no sea horrible de leer, en cualquier caso, no esta de mas conocer opiniones ajenas, Reviews?

* * *

><p>Recorrió los pasillos furioso sin ser consciente de cómo algunos de los maestros fijaban su vista en él y de cómo los mas pequeños tenían que apartarse para no ser arrollados. Empezaba a estar realmente cansado de todo.<p>

Por todos era sabido que el consejo no confiaba en él y mas aún que la mayoría de la gente que sabia de su existencia estaba mas que segura de que acabaría en el lado oscuro. Su vida durante aquellos últimos días se había basado en hacer lo que los maestros que aun confiaban en el le aconsejaban hacer, en seguir ordenes ridículas y tratar de no molestar a ningún miembro de la realeza.

Sentía como si el mundo entero le hubiese vuelto la espalda, como si todos estuvieran en su contra y no pudiera confiar en nadie.

Tomó el ascensor para dirigirse al piso en el que se encontraba su dormitorio cruzándose de brazos y refunfuñando por tener que esperar y saliendo de este de forma tan apresurada como había entrado.

Aquel vacío en su pecho le recordaba a cuando había llegado allí por vez primera junto a Obi-Wan, quien seria su maestro, quien se suponía que le apoyaría siempre y de quien ahora solo recibía las mismas palabras que le dedicaban el resto de maestros, quien le decía que debía calmarse y esperar, pero ya estaba cansado de ser paciente, de esperar a que todo pasara.

Se adentró en un nuevo corredor por el que transitaba mucha menos gente, como si hubieran sido alertados de que el huracán Skywalker estaba apunto de pasar por allí y todos tuvieran que correr por sus vidas y desgraciadamente estaba casi seguro de que había sido así.

Porque estaba seguro de que en aquellos momentos le parecería un ser temible a cualquiera que se cruzara con él y desde luego no era para menos.

En ese momento estaba dispuesto a dejar de un lado la racionalidad y hacer cualquier cosa y por supuesto se encaminaba a hacer una muy concreta, algo que había estado reservando por años, tachándola de imprudente, una que podía acabar con una relación que le había llevado años forjar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación abriendo esta con la fuerza controlada por un movimiento de su mano derecha y entrando en esta sin ninguna ceremonia y cumpliendo sus expectativas al encontrar allí a su maestro que le miraba con aire inquisitivo, probablemente captando el enfado en su rostro.

Caminó instintivamente hacia él que reposaba apoyado ligeramente en la pared y que hasta hacia unos momentos miraba de reojo por la ventana. Incluso su situación en el cuarto parecía estar preparada para él.

Ignoro todo cuanto su maestro trató de transmitirle, desde su saludo calido y amistoso, pasando por su preocupación por sus problemas por el consejo y terminando con algo parecido a un interrogatorio sobre como se encontraba.

Se humedeció los labios segundos antes de situarse frente a su maestro, pegando los antebrazos a la pared y presionando sus labios contra los ajenos con brusquedad para inmediatamente, sin esperar una respuesta del otro, prácticamente devorar los de este mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos a su antojo, casi bebiendo de ellos, como si llevara días en el desierto y los labios del otro fueran un manantial de agua fresca.

Para su sorpresa tras los primeros momentos de desconcierto su maestro le tomó de la cintura correspondiendo al beso, de forma mucho mas calmada pero sin dejar atrás un toque pasional, reflejando perfectamente el carácter de quien lo daba.

Ambos separaron sus labios tras unos momentos, jadeando contra los del otro y mirándose directamente a los ojos, comprendiendo.

Solo había sido necesario aquello para hacerle olvidar lo enfadado que estaba, lo decepcionado que estaba de la vida y del mundo, solo eso.

Inmediatamente el más joven se apartó casi con una sonrisa, no necesitaba palabras por parte del otro y él no sentía mas deseos de gritarle, de reprocharle y de decirle todo lo que sentía por él, ninguno de los dos lo necesitaba.

Ya habían tenido suficientes palabras durante lo que parecía toda una vida, así que optó por lo que mas le apetecía en aquel momento, que era, por supuesto, lanzarse nuevamente a los labios de su maestro.


End file.
